


Matrimony

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: Xeoroth [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Stalking, suicidal thoughts warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: It was like a dream come true.





	

“Colin......Shane.....As the mayor of Pelican Town and regional bearer of the matrimonial seal, I now pronounce you husband and.......well, husband!”

 

Colin couldn’t believe it. It was a dream come true. Finally, he had what he’d wanted from the minute he set foot in this sleepy little town. Shane was standing across from him, a huge smile on his face and the mermaid pendant that Colin had given him hanging around his neck. Everyone in town was there, watching with bright smiles on their faces. His eyes blurred with happy tears, cheeks starting to hurt from how wide he was smiling.

 

“You may kiss.” And he didn’t waste any time. He leaned in for the kiss, clasping Shane’s hands gently in his own. His lips were chapped, but slick, like he’d put on chapstick specifically for this event. The kiss was chaste, sweet and tender, just the barest brush of lips. It was perfect.

 

Until it wasn’t. His eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see Shane’s twisting expression, but he definitely felt the other’s lips turn up in a disgusted sneer. Strong hands wrenched away from him, shoving him back firmly. His eyes flew open, wide and hurt, covered in a film of tears. Everyone was staring, expressions varying from shock to disgust.

 

And every single pair of eyes was on him, glaring accusingly.

 

“You think I’d love someone like  _ you,  _ after how you treated me?! After how you treated all of us?!”

 

“Yeah, go home, outsider!”

 

“You’re just a creepy stalker, get outta here!”

 

Shane pushed him again, this time knocking him over. He sat down hard on the cobbles, feeling like his heart was trying to crawl out of his throat as he scrambled away from Shane.

 

“S-Shane, wait! I-I.....I thought you liked me!” he pleaded, wincing as he felt some of his barely-scabbed monster wounds open up again, staining the inside of the sleeves of his white dress shirt. Shane blinked, then laughed, louder and louder and louder, until his voice echoed off of the buildings in the square. The worst part was that it wasn’t cruel, or even a mocking laugh. It was surprised, and genuinely disbelieving.

 

“You  _ actually  _ thought that?! Grow  _ up!  _ Life isn’t a fairytale, or some video game where your past actions don’t matter. Why would I agree to marry someone who stalked me, watched me while I slept, and made me generally uncomfortable?! Wake up and face the music, Colin. You’re just dreaming.”

 

And he did. He woke up, just like he was told. He woke up, staring at the ceiling of the lower levels of the mines, a bat fluttering around his head, barely visible in the fading light from his glow ring. He lifted one shaky, dirty hand to his face, feeling the half-dried tear tracks there.

 

_ ‘He was right, though.....Everything would be better if I never came back....’ _

 

And he fell back into the darkness, fresh tears sending him off on a new wave of misery.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY CAN'T I EVER LET THIS GUY BE HAPPY
> 
> but yeah i just got married in game and this was supposed to be a CELEBRATION WHY THE FUCK AM I ONE OF THE ANGST DEALERS FOR THIS FANDOM


End file.
